I'll do what you won't
by Swanqueenrp
Summary: Regina's protective of Emma, she won't leave her alone now that the queen is here. But when she does, the fun begins. All smut ;)


A/N- I hope you all like this story it was written between me and a friend during a role play. Let me know your thoughts.

Emma Swan was currently sitting at the station with her feet propped up on her desk, throwing paper balls at the garbage can across the room. She had finished all her paperwork for Regina and now she had nothing to do. Emma's eyes glance over to the brunette sitting at one of the desks next to hers, she was typing away on her laptop and Emma sighed. Regina had been around her constantly for that last few weeks and Emma didn't understand it. Not that she was complaining but Emma found it extremely Difficult to focus. Regina made her feel so many different things; nervous, excited, giddy.. she had developed feelings for the older brunette but she was doing her best to hide them. Regina said she was staying with Emma for her own protection. The queen would come for Emma is what regina said. But why? Why would the queen want anything to do with the blonde? She shook her head and went back to throwing the paper balls

Regina on the other had huffed and narrowed her eyes at the screen in front of her trying to focus on her half typed budget for the upcoming year. The bored blonde shooting paper balls into the trash can was not helping. When one of the ball's bounced off the rim and rolled under Regina's desk, the older woman wondered if Emma would come get it. The image of the blonde sheriff crawling under her desk on hands and knees sent her brain into overdrive. She shook her head frustrated that Emma proved to be such a distraction.

When she first vowed to protect the younger woman, she had told everyone it was for Henry's sake. It made sense. The evil queen wanted her to suffer, after all she embodied all of Regina's flaws including that self destruct button that the queen pushed every time Regina came close to happiness. And the best way to hurt Regina was through Henry. But that was just what Regina told everyone. Deep down Regina knew the real reason she guarded Emma so closely was because she just didn't want to share. Turns out her possessiveness wasn't just a superficial flaw that got stripped away with the evil queen, it ran far deeper. And Regina knew the queen posed a threat not just to Henry, but also Emma. Afterall, Emma was her type. Long blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a fiery personality to match her own. The queen always did love a challenge.

Emma threw another ball and watched it roll under the desk Regina was sitting. Emma gulped and she got up and walked slowly towards the desk. She eyed the frustrated woman and she slowly dropped to her knees and looked under the desk for the paper ball. Her eyes immediately fell on ran legs and her mouth dried. Jesus.. this is the closest she had ever been to the brunette. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and she slowly reached under the desk, her fingers grazed her toned calf as she reached for the ball.

Regina arched her eyebrows at the sheriff's boldness. She watched her disappear under her desk leaving her jean clad ass in the air, groping clumsily for her lost ball. Regina hissed when Emma's fingers slid across her calf. She uncrossed her legs planning to nudge the ball out, but felt the paper ball crunch under her black stiletto. Hmph.'Serves her right' she thought with a smirk.

Emma pouted and grabbed the squashed ball "you did that on purpose" she said and she got up and went to throw the ruined paper away and she picked up all the others that she had missed and discarded them as well, trying to get the feeling of soft tan skin out of her head.

Regina's smirk stayed in place as she leaned back to enjoy the show. She groaned inwardly, how could she make picking up paper look so sexy? At this point Regina was to worked up to be in the same room as Emma much less one with handcuffs, and desks and ugh she had to get out of here. Before Emma could notice her staring, Regina cleared her throat and walked out of the station muttering something about needing fresh air.

She stepped out of the building and turned down the side of it but before she could turn the corner, a cloud of black ink hit her face and a paralyzing sensation settled over her body. Fear gripped her heart as her former self stalked out of the shadows wearing her victory smirk. The queen caught sight of the blonde sheriff in the window and bared her teeth in a feral smile. "I see you've been having fun in my absence" the queen growled.

"Don't touch her" Regina threatened. "What's the matter? You afraid i will do to her what you never had the courage to?" The queen scoffed and threw up her hand vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina could only watch helplessly through the window as her nemesis reappeared in the sheriff's station a few feet behind the blonde.

Emma's back was to the queen, not knowing she was there yet. Emma had grabbed her paperwork and she had walked across the room towards the filing cabinets and opened a drawer and slipped the papers in. She heard heels clicking on the floor coming towards her and she smiled "back already?" She asked curiously and she slipped the drawer shut.

The queen let a feral smile slope onto her lips realizing Emma hadn't seen her yet, she smirked as an idea struck her. She shut her eyes and breathed out, glamouring herself into her storybrooke self. She ran her hands down the tight grey dress and noted the black stilettos. It was good to see that she hadn't changed that much. In her best concerned mayor voice she explained, "I met Archie on the road. He was all worked up, apparently his dog ran off this morning. He was heading to the forest. Should we help him look?"

Emma turned and looked at her, her mouth drying as she glanced at her body "we can if you'd like" Emma said leaning against the cabinet. She didn't hear Archie outside but really she wasn't paying that much attention. All she could think about was Regina and how soft her skin was, her fingertips still tingled from touching her and honestly all she wanted was to go over there and kiss the brunette and and explore her.

The queen licked her lips as she watched Emma displaying herself against the cabinet. Really her storybrooke self was an idiot if she hadn't gone any further than a few close touches and a fight in a hospital supply closet. She took a few steps toward the blonde and her voice dropped a few octaves, "did you have something else in mind?"

Emma's eyes darkened slightly and she bit her lip, "I.." she stuttered her words trying to speak, a shudder went through her body and she looked between brown eyes and full red lips. "Do you?" Emma asked and licked her lips slowly.

The queen sneered in an un-Regina like fashion and closed the distance between their bodies slamming Emma back into the filing cabinet. Her lips crashed into Emma's and one hand closed around her neck while the other grabbed her hip possessively. She hoped her counterpart outside the window was enjoying the show as much as she was. Emma's eyes widened and she gasped and moaned against her lips. She kissed her back hard, lacing a hand in her dark hair and her body arched into Regina's pulling her impossibly closer. Her body was on fire, every spot she touched sent tingles down her spine and into her core.

The queen left Emma's lips gasping to catch her breath and instead attacked her neck marking the sheriff as hers. When Emma arched into her body like a cat she lifted her knee and pushed her thigh between her legs.

Emma let out small moans not even able to control them. She tried her hardest not to grind against her knee but she lost that battle and her hips ground against the soft skin, "fuck" she whimpered and she ran her hands down her back, over her perfect ass, and down her thighs before lifting her off the ground and she walked to her desk and sat her down there.

The queen's eyes shot open as Emma effortlessly lifted her and carried her to the desk. Since when was she the submissive one?! The queen sunk her teeth into the savior's collar bone in retaliation. The second her ass hit the desk she yanked Emma into her lap and twisted dumping the blonde next to her on her back and leaned over her like a lioness. "I am a queen and a bit more refined" she said her eyes flashing.

Emma hissed as her back hit the desk and she looked up at Regina and smirked a bit "sorry" she laughed softly and she wrapped her legs around Regina and pulled her down so their lips were just a breath away and she bit her lower lip and sucked on it.

The queen took in the scene underneath her. Emma was the definition of sex, batting heavy lids over gorgeous green eyes and she moaned while the blonde was sucking on her lip. "So easy" she muttered and pushed her tongue between red lips before Emma had time to process her insult.

Emma frowned but it quickly faded when their tongues met and she sucked on her tongue and wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her impossibly closer. She moved her leg and pressed her thigh into Regina's center and moved it up and down slowly rubbing it against her clit just right.

The queen groaned into Emma's mouth and pushed herself back on Emma's thigh. Her dress had ridden up by her hips and the friction caused by Emma's jeans and her lacy thong were too much. Anxious to not be the only one on edge, the queen scraped her nails down Emma's sides. She pushed her hands underneath her white tank top and pushed the garment up breaking their kiss to get the thing off.

Emma leant up to help her remove the shirt and she reached behind her and she slowly unzipped her dress and she bit her lip "you're so fucking beautiful" The queen blinked a couple times. It had been a long time since someone had given her a genuine compliment. Especially during sex. With Graham it had been hurried and barely satisfying. After being thrown off for a few seconds the queen went back to what she does best. She dipped her head down and nuzzled her breasts through her bra while her fingers unhooked the clasp and flung it off.

Emma blushed a bit and she pulled Regina's dress up over her hips before pulling it off. Seeing that there was no bra below, her eyes roamed the gorgeous woman and she leant forward and wrapped her mouth around a perky nipple while she cupped the other breast. The queen moaned at the attention and pushed her fingers through blonde hair and made a fist pulling her closer. Her thighs squeezed the blonde's hips and she continued to grind on her lap when a movement outside caught her eye. The squid ink was starting to wear off the real mayor and she looked livid. The queen smirked and blew her a kiss.

The blonde clawed her nails down her flat stomach and slipped her fingers into sexy black lace underwear and quickly slipped between soaked folds and Emma moaned "you're so wet".

The queen hissed when she felt the blonde's nails leaving red streaks down her front, but she couldn't bite back the feral smile it brought out. She loved it rough. Her eyes rolled back into her head when Emma's fingers slipped into her underwear and bumped against her clit. "What are you going to do about it?" She challenged in a husky voice.

"I have a few ideas" Emma said and she flipped Regina onto her back and slipped into the chair and pulled off the older woman's underwear. She grabbed both her hips and pulled her toward the edge of the desk and ran her tongue down her soaked slit and she moaned at the taste. "So fucking good" she murmured.

The queen gasped and arched her back. Her hands grasped at the desk top nails trying to dig into the wood. She hooked her legs over the blonde's shoulders and pulled her closer. Emma willingly moved closer and she wrapped her lips around a swollen clit and she began sucking and she slowly pushed two fingers into her core immediately hitting that area of raised skin that was sure to drive her crazy.

The queen nearly jolted off the desk at the intrusion and her back arched impossibly high. Her legs were already trembling. It had been so long since she felt these sensations she wasn't going to last long at all. Emma groaned as arousal shot through her and she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. She started to pump her fingers in and out of her at a medium pace.

The queen lifted her head and watched the blonde between her legs with a look of satisfaction. "Harder" the queen growled out. She knew she only had a few minutes before the squid ink wore off their audience outside. She slipped in a third finger and she pumped even harder and faster. She looked up into brown orbs and she ran her tongue over her clit as she sucked on it.

She tried to hold the sheriff's eye contact, but at a particularly hard thrust, her head fell back on the desk and her whole body trembled violently. She twisted her fingers in blonde hair and turned her head towards the window. She forced her eyes open to see her reflection staring furiously back at her. She smirked at the mayor just before her eyes rolled back into her head and her body jerked and she came hard. Feeling Regina's inner walls clench around her fingers made Emma moan and she helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling out and licking her clean as well as her fingers while looking into her eyes.

The queen sat up and even in her post orgasm state she had the composure of royalty. "I do like a maid who knows her place" she sneered at the blonde cleaning up. Quicker than a cat, she leapt off the desk and straddled the surprised sheriff. She conjured a pair of handcuffs and snapped the cold metal around her wrist before dragging it to the chair and closing the other end around a metal leg. Then she sat back to admire her work. "Maid..? Regina what.." Emma eyes flicked from her to the window seeing movement and she saw the actual Regina outside and her jaw dropped and her face paled slightly. So this wasn't Regina.. This was the queen.. she looked almost disappointed. "You're not Regina" she whispered.

"No dear I am the better half" the queen smirked and then leaned in closer. "You seemed to like the darkness just a few moments ago" she purred against her ear. With a laugh, she licked the shell of her ear and pushed her hand down into the blonde's jeans. Emma's body tensed but she couldn't help but moan. "Why dress as her then" she whispered as her hips jumped against the intruding digits.

"Isn't it obvious?" The queen pinched her clit and pushed a finger inside her. She smiled innocently, "I want you both to see what you've been missing" Tired of the denim barrier, the queen growled and waved her hand making Emma's jeans disappear. Black nails dug into her thighs pushing her legs farther apart. "So wet" she marveled and plunged 3 fingers in.

Emma let out a deep moan and she could help but lean back in the chair to let her have better access. "Fuck" she moaned and her hips met her thrusts. The queen smiled and curled her fingers pushing harder and faster. She bit and sucked on Emma's nipple while her other hand lazily toyed with her clit. Emma forced her eyes open to meet the queens and she whimpered "kiss me" she moaned. Her walls already starting to tighten around her digits.

The queen licked her lips just centimeters away from Emma's. "Not until you admit that you're mine" her fingers circling the younger woman's clit while her other hand pumped harder. Emma mouth fell open in a silent scream. She was fighting it, god she was fighting it so hard but this woman was so addictive, and she is Regina.. "I always have been" she whispered. The queen sneered, "What a good girl" she purred and crashed her lips into the blonde's as a reward.

Emma whimpered and she reached her free hand up into her dark hair and held her close. Kissing her back desperately, her hips started to shake and she slipped her tongue into her mouth and her walls clamped down on nimble fingers. "Fuck" the queen groaned at the pressure of Emma's muscles on her fingers. She fisted a hand in long blonde hair and pulled Emma's head back dragging her teeth down her breasts stopping to briefly suck on her nipples but then continuing down until she was on her knees and her swollen lips were level with Emma's. She clamped her lips over the sensitive little bud.

Emma's eyes screwed shut and she nearly screamed in pleased. "Fuck Regina.." Emma gasped and she came hard, she let out a high pitched scream and a stream of thick liquid came from her core and soaked her fingers, her chin, and the floor. Fuck she hadn't done that before.

The queen smiled and chuckled darkly at the juices coating her hand and the heaving, spent blonde in front of her. She glamoured herself back into her regal state, but added a softer touch to her appearance. Her hair was only half up and she wore a dark velvet burgundy dress accented with black jewels, it was simple by her standards. Just in time for the mayor to finally break free from her magical bonds and poof in. Regina's face was flushed and she was breathing almost as heavily as the sheriff that was still looking a bit like a puddle in her chair. Regina trembled and shook under the guise of anger but one look at her eyes, which were black as night, gave her away.

Emma's eyes opened and they fell on Regina and she looked between the two. She uncuffed herself and on shaky legs she stood "Regina." She whispered looking into her pitch black eyes. Dark eyes locked with Emma's green ones and Regina stared "Emma.. I.." but her voice cracked with need and the queen smirked and slipped behind her. The queen leant against the desk pulling Regina flush against her and letting her dress ride up exposing just how aroused she was. "Poor madame mayor" she crooned in her ear while her arms snaked possessively around her waist. Regina was too exhausted to fight her and it's not like this was the first time she had felt her own touch. Magic could make anything possible.

Emma's eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Holy fuck.. Emma's eyes traveled down the real Regina, landing on the soaking wet fabric and Emma swallowed hard before walking towards them and she stood in front of Regina. She looked behind her into the queens eyes before looking back at Regina's. She slid her hand up her inner thigh and cupped her dripping sex.

Regina sighed into her touch and her eyelids fluttered. "Emma please" she whined. The queen licked Regina's ear "Isn't she beautiful" she crooned. "Do you want to taste her dear?" She brought up her hand which was wet from Emma's orgasm moments ago. Regina eagerly licked and sucked, nearly swallowing her hand without breaking eye contact with Emma. "Delicious" she moaned watching them and Emma slipped her hand into the abundance of wetness between her thighs "you're so wet gina" she whimpered and she slipped two fingers deep inside of her and pumped them slowly watching her reaction. Regina sucked in her breath "It's all for you" she gasped out and when Emma pushed her fingers into her, she bit her bottom lip and whimpered. The queen narrowed her eyes at Regina's admission and sucked hard on her pulse point reminding her that Emma wasn't the only player in this game.

Emma watched the jealous queen with awe and she attached her mouth to the other side of her neck and sucked equally as hard and she slipped in a third finger and she sped up she thrusts. Her free hand reached up and laced into long dark hair and she tugged rather roughly knowing the queen liked it rough.

The queen moaned her appreciation and with a wave of her hand, Regina's dress vanished leaving her bare except for the black lacy piece over Emma's pumping hand. Regina thought she was going to explode right there. She felt light headed with her neck being sucked into two directions. When she started to squirm the queen just tightened her hold and nipped at her neck. Regina wrapped her legs around the sheriff's muscular body and pulled her in closer. At this angle Emma could go deeper, she pressed her hips against her hand and pushed her fingers deeper into her tight entrance. She pulled her mouth away from her neck and tugged tugged the queen's hair hard and she pulled up and she crashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Regina's eyes had screwed shut at the deep thrusts but they snapped open when she felt the two sets of lips tear away from her neck to crash into each other. The queen raked her nails up Regina's body and groped her breasts. Regina's let her head fall back against the queen's shoulder and watched her two lovers tongues battle for dominance. Emma moaned against the queen's lips and she pulled back and looked into Regina's sex crazed eyes and she slowly moved towards her and laced her hair into shorter locks and she slowly pressed their lips together and Emma felt a shock run through her and she whimpered against her lips and thrusted harder into her.

Regina cried out softly as an electric current ran through her body when her and Emma's lips met. The queen stiffened as she felt the magic rolling off the two in front of her, the same magic that flowed through herself and the blonde when she first kissed her. She slid her hand down to Regina's clit and pressed her thumb into it causing Regina's hips to buck harder into Emma's fingers while her mouth fell open against Emma's lips as an invitation. Emma had felt the same shock with the queen and now Regina, she was confused but she let it slide. Her tongue took the invitation and slipped into her mouth and ran along the roof of her mouthed. She curled her fingers against her g spot in a come hither motion repeatedly and she moaned into Regina's mouth.

Regina's senses were overloaded she couldn't process anything. One hand desperately raked her nails up Emma's back while the other tangled in long dark hair behind her. Her eyes were wide and her core clenched and legs jerked uncontrollably. She sucked on Emma's tongue like it was life giving oxygen. Emma pulled her mouth away and she smiled at them both. "Kiss her" she whispered and she untangled Regina's legs from her and she dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips are her swollen clit.

The queen fisted her hand in the mayor's hair and turned her head into her lips. Both women moaned at tasting Emma on each other and teeth clashed as they each tried to one up each other. Regina fought a losing battle though in her state she could barely keep up. When Emma's lips encircled her clit her hips jerked wildly and she let go. Her walls crushed Emma's fingers and she screamed out Emma's name into the queen's lips. Emma watched the scene play out in front of her and Regina's walls clamped around her fingers and she moaned against her feeling her juices drip down her hand. Emma pulled her fingers out and licked her clean after she came down from her orgasm.

Regina was in a daze. She reached down clumsily tangling her fingers in blonde hair and coaxed her up into a searing kiss. A ringed hand caught Emma's and brought it up to her lips. The queen sucked her fingers clean. After she was finished with her treat, she shoved the mayor off her lap and into Emma's arms. "I'll see you two later" she grinned like a cat and vanished in a puff of smoke. Emma caught her and fell back into the ground, their nearly naked bodies rubbing together and Emma moaned and kissed Regina again and smiled against her lips.

Regina smiled back against her lips and after a few minutes she pulled back. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with warmth that Emma hadn't seen in the queen's eyes. "Hi" she whispered in a very un-regina like moment of sweetness. Emma let a goofy smile wash over her face and she bit her lip "hello beautiful" she whispered back and she reached up to cup her cheek and she stroked it gently with her thumb.

Regina blushed at the compliment. She didn't know what to say so she tried to show her how she felt. She leant down and kissed her slow and deep. Emma gasped quietly against her lips and she kissed her back the same way and god.. she'd never felt so much love come from someone before. "I love you" Emma murmured against her lips. "I love you too" Regina whispered shocking herself at the admission. She hadn't said that to anyone in a very long time.

But as she sat there staring at Emma she knew she did love her, and if she was being honest there was nobody better to love than Emma Swan.


End file.
